


Moim Słońcem

by Alface



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alface/pseuds/Alface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você realmente acreditava, com todas as suas forças, que eu estaria logo atrás de você, como uma sombra protetora, garantindo que nada desse errado?<br/>Eu morreria feliz, se este fosse o caso.<br/>Porém agora, em meio à neve fria, tão fria que me queimava as mãos, eu, seu tão presente e fiel cavaleiro, era apenas um inútil que havia permitido que você fosse embora."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moim Słońcem

Eu sempre soube que era um grande covarde.

Não daqueles que se auto-entitulam em busca de alguma compaixão de seus companheiros. Não, nada disso. Como uma nação, conhecemos cada pêlo de nossos corpos, cada fragmento de nossas memórias e cado traço de nossa personalidade, por mais nojento que seja. É claro que você nunca foi daqueles que me bateriam nas costas e diriam "você não é nada disso!", enquanto buscava me confortar e me retirar de quaisquer que seja o buraco que eu tenha me enfiado. Você sabia perfeitamente qual o sentimento de ter total consciência de suas características mais medíocres e não conseguir fazer nada para mudá-las. Afinal, você também é uma nação.

Era.

Você sabia perfeitamente ao que eu estava me referindo, e apenas mantinha aquele sorriso que parecia sempre costurado em seu rosto o tempo inteiro. Soltava uma risada aguda, batendo com força em meus ombros e continuando o que quer que estivesse fazendo. Eu o observava, meu cenho franzido, me perguntando se algum dia você teria algum mínimo de compaixão. Mas eu sempre soube que tinha. Você sempre me conheceu muito bem.

Não era no momento em que eu chorava, meus punhos brancos pela falta de sangue, enquanto socava as paredes do banheiro, a cicatriz em minhas costas ardendo como se tivesse acabado de ser cravada ali que você vinha à meu socorro. Você apenas observava de longe. Eu sabia que esperava do outro lado da porta do banheiro até que meu choro se acalmasse para abrir uma fresta da porta e rir alto, correndo e pulando na banheira, dizendo que gostaria de tomar um banho comigo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu muitas vezes me perguntei se você chegou a me ouvir chorar, gritar, desejar que tudo aquilo acabasse. Mas eu sabia que você tinha plena consciência do que se passava em minha mente. Eu apenas não percebia que aquela maneira despreocupada era a melhor forma de lidar com a situação — veja bem, você sabia lidar com meu emocional muito melhor do que eu mesmo. Em meio à água que escorria pelo ralo, as bolhas de sabão espalhadas como um manto por cima das águas, eu observava seu corpo miúdo. Desde que eu lhe conheci, sempre teve uma aparência quase doente. Era magro, as águas escorriam em zigue-zague por suas costelas que insistiam em se sobressair na pele, os ossos dos ombros apontando em direção às suas orelhas. Sua baixa estatura não ajudava em lhe criar alguma aparência intimidadora, sempre tão mais baixo do que eu, com os cabelos loiros e longos escorrendo pela nuca leitosa. Eu franzia o cenho, encostando em sua mais nova cicatriz pouco abaixo de seu ante-braço direito. Apenas uma lembrança de uma batalha recente.

Você ria. Aquele riso agudo, que ecoava por entre os azulejos velhos do banheiro, enquanto fazia aquele som que tanto me irritava com os lábios e dizia que logo passaria. E realmente ela passava. Suas cicatrizes mais profundas nunca duravam muito em seu corpo, tão pouco eram os arrependimentos de sua vida.

Em meio ao reflexo da água ainda morna, eu observava o meu próprio torso, não tão forte quanto gostaria, mas muito mais poderoso do que o seu. Possuía uma aparência saudável, os músculos do ombro se sobressaiam orgulhosos por entre as camisetas que gostava de usar nos dias quentes. Porém, com um corpo coberto de cicatrizes e queimaduras como o meu, tão cheio de falhas, aquela não era uma característica desejada. Percebia que suas orbes verdes me observavam pelo reflexo da água, mas nunca disse à você. Você observava com cautela enquanto meu cenho franzia, meus punhos se fechavam e sentia um grande aperto em minha garganta. Costumava aproximar-se lentamente, depositar sua mão tão macia em cima de minha mais nova cicatriz e falar sobre como deveríamos fazer um curativo assim que saíssemos do banho, me perguntando com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto se eu planejava transformar o meu corpo em um grande álbum de colecionador, com tantas cicatrizes de batalhas nas quais já enfrentei. Eu nunca disse nada, mas minha vontade era de acariciar seus cabelos molhados, olhar dentro de seus olhos e reafirmar que estivemos juntos em todas as batalhas que enfrentamos. Na verdade, você havia estado em muito mais batalhas do que eu, porém seu corpo sempre permaneceu liso, perfeito. Uma tela branca, pronta para ser sujada de sangue e carne dilacerada novamente, só para se regenerar em pouco tempo.

Talvez aquela tenha sido a fonte de minha covardia. Você sempre pareceu alguém inatingível, invencível, poderoso. Sua casca fraca e pequena escondia a maior força que eu já fui capaz de presenciar em um ser vivo. Nos momentos mais tensos, nas batalhas mais desesperadoras, quando eu realmente achava que nosso futuro como nações estava perto de se encerrar, você sempre sorria, fazia alguma piada de mal-gosto sobre o quanto minha expressão de desespero era hilária e avançava com toda a sua determinação. Eu tremia em cima de meu cavalo, a espada segura em meus punhos, porém sem nenhuma vontade de seguir em frente. Mas ver suas costas correndo ao horizonte, um grito de batalha ressoando de seus pulmões, minha única vontade era de avançar e proteger o que era mais precioso para mim.

Mas era sempre você quem me protegia de mim mesmo.

Alguma parte de mim ainda gostaria de acreditar que eu fui capaz de lhe proteger. Mas é claro, somente porque você quem me permitia tal façanha. Quantas noites eu chorei, meus cabelos ensopados pelas lágrimas que escorriam sem parar, diante da minha inutilidade perante desafios que pareciam impossíveis. Porém, você ainda assim confiava cegamente em mim. Sempre te achei louco por isso. Mas se você fosse completamente normal, não haveria com certeza a menor graça. Como alguém, em sã consciência, poderia simplesmente abaixar sua cabeça perante um inimigo, permitindo que eu desferisse um último golpe surpresa que decidiria o rumo da batalha?

E se eu não aparecesse, Feliks? O que você faria? Teria permitido que sua cabeça rolasse com tanta facilidade, sem nem ao menos tentar lutar? Ou você realmente havia se conformado em morrer naquele momento, caso eu não aparecesse?

Você realmente acreditava, com todas as suas forças, que eu estaria logo atrás de você, como uma sombra protetora, garantindo que nada desse errado?

Eu morreria feliz, se este fosse o caso.

Porém agora, em meio à neve fria, tão fria que me queimava as mãos, eu, seu tão presente e fiel cavaleiro, era apenas um inútil que havia permitido que você fosse embora. Como eu não fui capaz de perceber o quanto seu corpo demorava cada vez mais para se regenerar? O quanto os cabelos loiro-ouro se tornavam cada vez mais pálidos, cor-de-palha, com a falta de um corte que lhe desse jus ào visual impecavelmente perfeito que sempre possuíra?

Você estava fraco. Passava fome, frio, desespero. Porém tudo o que eu me focava era naquele seu maldito sorriso gigante. Aquele sorriso tomava conta dos meus maiores sonhos, das minhas noites mais desesperadoras, me trazendo para a sanidade. Porque eu nunca fui capaz de perceber que deveria haver algo errado com eles?

Você me observou de longe, mal conseguindo se mover, apoiado naquela árvore. Eu me aproximei com cautela, meus pés pesados sobre a neve, sem um segundo sequer tirar meus olhos dos seus. Sua respiração era lenta, e um fio de sangue escorria daquele sorriso tão branco quanto a neve. Não naquela sobre a qual ambos estávamos em cima naquele momento, aquela neve suja, cor-de-sangue, que cheirava a pólvora. Seu sorriso era como a primeira neve que caía no inverno que passávamos juntos na Varsóvia, quando você vestia o suéter que eu tinha tricotado para você há alguns anos atrás, enquanto apoiava as duas mãos sobre a janela da sala, gritando "está nevando, está nevando!", colocando sua língua para fora, tentando capturar algum pedaço de gelo com ela, para meu desespero.

Não. A neve que presenciávamos era nojenta, escura, com aparência e cheiro de morte. Mesmo com a expressão mais impassível que já demonstrei para você, a sua expressão não se alterou. Continuou me observando com diversão, como se a qualquer momento você fosse soltar uma grande gargalhada e pedir para eu parar de ficar tão sério, e me puxar pelo pulso para jogar uma deliciosa partida de xadrez enquanto tomávamos chocolate quente sob a lareira.

Não. Você não riu à sua maneira característica, apesar de que hoje eu penso que você jamais conseguiria mostrar alguma outra expressão para mim além de seu sorriso tão claro. Porém eu sabia que não estava alegre naquele momento. Você estava morrendo, afinal. Como alguém tão cheio de vida, tão coberto de sonhos e forças poderia encarar a morte como algo desejável? A morte era uma eterna companheira em minha mente tão destroçada, como uma garantia confortável de que em algum momento aquilo tudo chegaria ao fim, e eu poderia descansar em seus braços em paz.

Mas ali estávamos nós, em posições completamente opostas. Eu queria gritar, dar minha vida para você, e permitir que eu fosse em seu lugar, pois eu jamais me perdoaria por permitir que sua luz se apagasse tão cedo. Porém, não o fiz. Você talvez já soubesse, mas eu também te conhecia muito bem, mas não tão bem quanto ainda era possível. Ainda haviam tantos lados seus novos para me aventurar, tantas memórias novas e preciosas que ainda poderiam ser divididas, tantas carícias e paixão que poderiam ser compartilhadas...!

– O narigudo te mandou vir até aqui?

Sua voz sempre tão aguda, agora levemente rouca, me retirou de meus desvaneios. Não percebi quando me agachei em sua frente, meu rosto tão perto do seu, e minha mão acariciando seu ombro de leve. Você não parecia minimamente incomodado com aquele contato físico.

– O senhor Rússia permitiu que eu te visitasse.

Você riu. Uma risada rouca, morta, baixa, que simplesmente não combinava com um ser tão reluzente quanto você. Se mexeu de maneira desconfortável sob o tronco, um sorriso debochado se abrindo em seu rosto.

– Pra que tão formal? Não vai me dizer que está começando a gostar daquele brutamondes?

Eu não respondi. Limitei-me a me manter impassível enquanto o observava em um estado tão deplorável. Meu peito doía, mas não iria permitir que minha expressão denunciasse o que sentia naquele momento. Como nação, aquele luxo não me era permitido.

Porém, quando você escorregou do tronco, minhas mãos foram mais rápidas e o colocaram de volta no lugar. Você me observou, pela primeira vez surpreso naquele dia, e logo sorriu. Foi a última vez na qual me lembro de ter, de alguma maneira, lhe ajudar a se reerguer.

– Aquele loirinho bombado realmente acabou comigo. — Dizia um tanto emburrado, em um tom de um adolescente que reclama por seus pais não o permitirem sair à noite. — Eu juro que acabo com ele da próxima. Que tal eu distrair ele, e você aparece por trás com uma batata gigante e esmaga a cabeça dele! Parece um ótimo plano, huh?

– Não, Feliks.

Você me encarou por alguns segundos, sério. Durou tão pouco, pois logo estava sorrindo de novo. Você sabia de qual lado eu estava naquele momento. Ao menos, a quem a Lituânia pertencia agora.

– Se você ficar tão sério vai ficar com essas rugas horríveis fixadas pra sempre no meio de sua testa.

Você apontou, seu sorriso estranhamente carinhoso. Respirou fundo antes de continuar.

– Você veio me ver.

Senti um nó em minha garganta. Novamente franzi meu cenho, lhe rendendo uma audível gargalhada, enquanto repetia "eu disse, eu disse! Vai ficar marcado!". Até o momento, eu acreditava que meu carinho como Lituânia, o país no qual sempre fora companheiro em sua história de um país chamado Polônia, me permitira, me chamava para vir aqui. Mas uma insegurança em meu peito parecia indicar que talvez houvesse um sentimento no qual não quisesse admitir estava presente. Porque se não, qual a razão de eu sentir minhas bochechas arderem e meus olhos marejarem com aquele comentário?

Você agora parecia um tanto quanto preocupado com a minha falta de fala por tanto tempo. Consegui esboçar um sorriso neutro, retirando o chapéu no qual utilizava e depositando sobre a neve.

– Sim Feliks, eu vim te ver. — Sua expressão se iluminou com aquele comentário, como uma criança. Naquele momento eu senti uma enorme vontade de chorar, me sentindo um completo traidor. — Eu, como parte da União Soviética, vim verificar como estava sua condição, como Polônia.

Nada lhe pareceu mais triste do que me ver abdicar de meu próprio nome. Porém, logo bufou, rindo baixinho.

– O que importa é que você veio me ver. — Não percebi que um sorriso havia se formado em meu rosto, apesar de que você parecia bem ciente disto. — Vai ser meio chato sumir, porém. Ainda estou te devendo uma revanche de quando te venci impecavelmente em damas naquele dia, você lem—

– P-Por favor, não fale assim! — Minha voz saiu mais desesperada do que eu imaginei, e até mesmo você pareceu surpreso com aquela reação. Respirei fundo e continuei, mais calmo. — Não fale assim, Polônia. Como nações, você e eu sabemos o quanto vários fatores determinam a sua existência, e não seria tão fácil que—

– Você quer que eu viva,  _Liet_?

Naquele momento eu deixei minha expressão séria de lado, e apenas encarei suas orbes verdes ao ter aquele apelido tão carinhoso mencionado. Você parecia estranhamente sério. Me observava com cautela, talvez até um pouco de receio e insegurança em sua expressão, algo jamais imaginado para alguém tão orgulhoso e teimoso quanto você. Gaguejei em minhas palavras, sem saber muito bem como responder àquilo.

Os estragos ocorridos ao país Polônia eram terríveis. Naquela terrível guerra, muitas outras nações corriam o risco de desaparecerem, e eu sabia que o homem à minha frente era uma delas. Senti meu estômago se embrulhar ao me lembrar do quão cautelosamente Rússia havia me alertado sobre aquele fato. Eu estava ali naquele momento somente porque me foi permitido ir me despedir. Mas uma parte de mim não queria acreditar que aquilo aconteceria.

Você sempre foi invencível, Feliks. Porque estava fraquejando agora?!

– E-Eu... — Minha resposta era mais difícil do que parecia, visto minhas condições formais como nação. — ...Sim. Sim, eu quero que você viva, Polônia.

Foi apenas quando aquela mão tão gelada encostou em meu rosto que percebi que estava chorando. Ao realizar tal fato, tornou-se impossível não deixar escapar os soluços que se seguiram, o grito desesperado, enquanto apertava meu corpo contra aquela figura tão frágil, tão fraca.

Meu amado, amado  _Polska_.

– Então não há porque chorar, Liet! — Sua risada preencheu os meus ouvidos como a mais bela melodia que eu poderia desejar, enquanto acariciava com um estranho afeto as minhas costas trementes. — Eu irei ressurgir das cinzas, como sempre! Não há de se esperar menos de alguém chamado Fênix como eu!

– Mas seu nome não—

Uma figura apareceu ao horizonte. A expressão da bielorrussa era séria, porém estranhamente hesistante, como se houvesse alguma simpatia e um breve pedido de desculpas em seu chamado. Eu sabia que era hora de ir embora.

Engoli em seco, recolhendo minha boina da neve e a depositando novamente sobre a minha cabeça. Dei uma assentida seca em direção à você, e me levantei com uma estranha rapidez. Eu precisava ir embora dali. Eu não sabia quanto tempo mais eu iria aguentar.

– Adeus, Polônia.

Foi tudo que consegui murmurar, enquanto virava minhas costas para você, mais uma vez. Como um Judas, um Brutus, eu lhe abandonava, permitindo que o sangue jorrasse de seu corpo sem que eu fizesse nada para impedir. Meu corpo tremia, meu interior gritava em desespero enquanto focava minha visão no horizonte, sem saber muito bem para aonde estava caminhando. Pensei em ter ouvido um animado "Até mais, Liet!" em meu ouvido, mas não me permiti olhar para trás. Seu sorriso, tão compreensível, ainda estava estampado em minha mente. Você sabia, e sempre soube, e por alguma razão que eu desconhecia, parecia me perdoar.

Sequer percebi que o céu havia clareado, um tom levemente azulado pintando por entre as nuvens, e a luz derretendo a neve sobre meus pés. Porque o sol, o meu sol havia acabado de se transformar em pó.

**Author's Note:**

> Para aqueles que não são familiarizados com o período, deixo aqui uma breve explicação mais esclarecedora sobre o porquê do Polônia estar sumindo (ou ao menos, ter quase sumido). A Polônia já foi um grande império que controlava boa parte da Europa. Parte de territórios como Ucrânia, Lituânia, e até Bielorrússia já foram parte do Império Polonês, para terem ideia da dimensão da coisa. Porém, ao longo dos anos o Império foi perdendo seu tamanho (há uma página na wikipedia chamada "Evolução territorial da Polônia", vale a pena conferir), até se tornar mais ou menos o que conhecemos hoje. Porém, com a Segunda Guerra em seu início, houve a realização do Pacto nazi-soviético, onde a Alemanha e União Soviética dividiram o território polonês entre si. Esta divisão diminuiu drasticamente o tamanho territorial da Polônia, e com o povo polonês sendo considerado inferiores tanto quanto os judeus para os nazistas, sendo assassinados aos montes no holocausto, o sumiço do país, tanto territorialmente quanto de seu povo, parecia uma questão de tempo. Na verdade, um dos objetivos claros do nazismo era erradicar a Polônia, e houveram inclusive a prisão e caça de quem demonstrasse alguma cultura nacionalista polonesa. Bom, todos sabemos agora que não foi este o caso, e graças às políticas de reconstrução da Polônia após a Segunda Guerra, o país conseguiu se reerguer de maneira impressionante. 
> 
> Bom... É isso! Espero que tenham gostado. Um feliz 2015 para todos vocês ♥ E por favor, deixem reviews!


End file.
